It's My Life and I'll Scream if I Want To
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: Cally Henderson was never a normal girl, she was smart, she had potential, and joining the Colonial Fleet changed her life. A life story about our lovely Deckhand, from age 14 to 27. Slightly AU. UnBeta'd. Chapter 6 Up! Finally updated!
1. The Fleet? Me?

A/N This has quite a bit of AU in it, and I'm just working with theories, ideas, boredom. None of this is meant to be taken seriously...at all. I don't have a beta.

**Title: **It's My Life, and I'll Scream if I Want To.

**Rating: **T to possible M

**Characters/Pairings:** Cally, Diana, Galen, Lee, Kara, Sam, Adama, with appearences made by: Nicky, Jammer, Tarn, Socinus, Anastasia, Tigh, Laura, Sharon (Athena), Sharon (Boomer), Karl, HotDog, Kat, Racetrack...ok...pretty much the entire cast. Cally/Galen, Diana/Sam, slight Kara/Sam, Lee/Kara, Adama/Laura, HotDog/Kat, Athena/Karl.

**Summary: **Cally Henderson was never a 'normal' girl. She had a bright shiny future, she was going to be a dentist! But she became a deckhand, and her life changed ... for the better is yet to be determined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BSG or any of it's characters (except the unfamilar OCs). They are property of Ronald D. Moore and co.

**Warnings**: Some adult sexual refrences, drinking, drug use, violence, and swearing.

Cally Simone Henderson was a thirteen year old genius with a mind to get the truth from people. She had always knew what she wanted to do in life. Dentistry. Yes sir, her life would revolve around those shiny white things in your mouth. She was proud of herself, she had straight A's, she played volleyball, and she was fairly popular . She had what every girl at Casemen-Adama-Shiri High School wanted . She would watch some of her other friends talk about how they were gonna go off and become pilots in the Fleet, she scoffed. Join the fleet? Who would do that? Not her.

When she was fourteen, things started to change. Her father took a job with a shitty boss and a low pay. Her older brother entered the fleet, and got killed accidentally by a rogue missile. Her family was in despair. She spent a lot of time at her family friend's houses, the Adamas and Seelixs.

Fifteen was no better. Cally became clinically depressed after she heard that her sister had been raped by her boyfriend. They had kept it from her, her parents had. Wanted to spare her the gruesome details about why her sister moved out and dropped out of school, why she never saw her anymore. Cally started her anti-depressants then.

Sixteen was better. Okay...that's a lie. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. She started dating guys she didn't feel any attraction to emotionally, she had smoked once, but stopped. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Seventeen hit her hard.

"Cally, can I ask you a question?" Daniel, her current boyfriend asked one crisp , summer day during study hall.

"Sure Dan, what's up?"

"Where…where are we going with this relationship?" Cally looked up at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" Cally turned the page of her physics book and answered another question in her notebook.

"Do you ever think…we'll …y'know. "

" Oh Dan, I don't know, we're so young, do you really think of getting married this young?" Daniel laughed . "What?"

"That's not what I was talking about."

"What? Then what were you…oh my gods…" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

" Now she gets it."

"Daniel, no, never." Cally began to collect her books and walk away.

" Don't walk away from me you bitch!" Daniel got up and grabbed her arms tightly.

" Don't call me a bitch." Cally growled. "Frak you. Y'know, the Adama's are here today, Commander Adama's wife and her sons. They could make sure your future in the fleet won't happen. They aren't fond of pervy frakkers like you, I know that for a fact, I'm friends with their sons. The Adama's are one of the most powerful families in the colonies."

" You'll regret this!" Daniel shouted to her retreating form.

" Bite me!" Cally hissed.

Cally went into the girls bathroom and into a stall. When she was sure no one was there, she cried. No one knew about the fragile girl on the inside of that stunning , strong, intelligent girl. No one knew about her dysfunctional family, or about the fact that she spent more Yule Tides at the Adama's and Seelix's then her own families. That her father was mistreated at work, her mother could barely hold on with her five children and her job as a deckhand on _Battlestar Pegasus_. That's one of the reasons Cally didn't want to join the Fleet. How could she possibly raise a family if she was in the fleet if her mother couldn't? No. She wouldn't go down that path.

Cally wiped her eyes and got up and out of the bathroom. She knew she had to toughen up, no one could see her like this, it would shatter everything. She walked down the hallways of the high school, head hanging low, mind feeling hollow. Her friend Diana spotted her and walked over .

" Heya Cal, what's goin' on? You looked like you just failed your physics class , or that you couldn't be a dentist. What's up?"

" I broke up with Daniel."

"Oh my gods! What did he do to you? Do you want me to snap his neck? Seriously, anything girl, I'll do it." Cally chuckled at her friend.

" Nah, it's okay Ana. I'm fine. Hey, do you know if Lee and Zak are still here?"

" Yeah, their out in the pyramid courts. Lee's a pilot! I'm so jealous." Cally rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to find her friends.

She found them exactly where Diana said they were, on the pyramid courts, playing one on one, laughing. They were happy. She felt sick.

"Hey! Keep that concentrated look on your face and it might get stuck that way! Di'nt your mom ever tell you that cockiness ain't that attractive?" Lee and Zak looked over and smiled.

" Hey Cally." Lee said, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey Cals." Zak smiled.

" So, why are you guys here?"

" Mom just wanted to visit her old High School. Figured she'd drag her sons along with her. Gods I can not count the amount of times I got in trouble for ditching classes to play out here. Brings back memories." Lee sighed.

" You? Seriously Lee?" Zak asked in mock disbelief.

"Wise ass." Lee tossed the ball to Zak and turned to Cally. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"My…now ex-boyfriend…he…made some suggestions that were inappropriate…so I dumped him." Cally felt like pinching herself, why did she always tell him what was wrong? She trusted Lee, he was a gentleman, kind but firm in authority.

"What's his name?" Zak asked, his 'older brother' self turning on instantly.

"Guys, it's okay, he can't hurt me."

" Yeah, but it's not like a little threat will hurt." Lee said. Cally smiled.

"Thanks, but really, it's okay."

"If you insist." Zak gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes I do." Cally smiled gently. "I gotta go, but I wanted to see you guys first. Maybe we could do lunch this weekend?"

"Pizza and pie?" Zak asked. Cally giggled.

" Yeah Z, pizza and pie, same as usual." Cally waved to the Adama boys and walked home.

When she arrived, she knew that the rest of her day would not be good. Her mother was crying, her father was slumped down at his desk, face covered, her siblings looked at her when she came and tried to smile and cheer up, but Cally saw the lie behind the smile.

"…what's up?" Cally asked, setting her book bag down on the couch. CiCi, her younger sister looked up at her sadly.

"Daddy lost his job, he was wayed off."

"Laid off, not wayed off squirt." Robert, Cally's other older brother remarked. Cally sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Frak." Cally hissed.

" No cussing 'round CiCi." Robert snapped. Cally stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature"

" Oh frak you."

"Cally!"

" Bobby!"

" CiCi!" CiCi shouted, trying to fit in. Her two older siblings looked at her for a second, and they smiled.

"You know what this means Cal." Robert looked at her curiously.

"No. No no no." Cally shot up and glared at her brother. "No way, in the name of the twelve colonies am I joining the colonial fleet."

" Cally! There's no way you can pay for dental school with the amount of money you have at the bank, and now mom and dad can't help you with your finances…"

"What happened to mom?"

" They rotated the crew, she will be transferring to Deck 7 on _Battlestar Atlantia. _They pay less on that battleship. We'll barely make enough money to live."

" MOTHER FRAKKER!" Cally stormed out of the living room, went into her room and jumped on the bed, crying. She'd have to move from all her friends, her family, she might never get out of the frakking ship.

"This is just perfect." she growled. She picked up her phone and dialled Diana's phone number.

" Hello, Diana Seelix speakin'."

"Hey Di, it's Cal."

" Cal, what's wrong ? You sound upset again. Did Daniel harass you? I'll gather Lee and Zak and go murder him. Can't make anything stick to, you just don't criminalize an Adama, besides Lee's grandpa could get us out."

" No, no, nothing like that." Cally sighed " My dad got laid off and my mom has to move to a new battleship where they pay her less. I…I'm going to have to… "

" Oh my gods! Cally! Oh! We could train together! Oh we'd stay together through our next part of life to, that would be awesome, I was gonna miss you when I flew off." Diana squeeled, instantly realizing what Cally was getting at.

" But I thought you were going to flight school."

" Yeah, well it turns out , family really does …mean everything."

"Oh gods, are you kidding? They denied your request just because you come from a lower class family? Why didn't you ask Lee or Zak about it? "

" I did, and they tried, and the Old Man tried too, do something, but the board, they didn't like the sounds of it."

"I'm so sorry Di." Cally rubbed her temples, this wasn't the best day.

" So, we get to train to be deckhands together. That'll be fun." Diana said over the phone.

" Yeah." Cally sighed "It'll be fun."

A/N And that's chapter one.


	2. Robert and Katerina

**Title: **It's My Life, and I'll Scream if I Want To.

**Rating: **T to possible M

**Characters/Pairings:** Cally, Diana, Galen, Lee, Kara, Sam, Adama, with appearences made by: Nicky, Jammer, Tarn, Socinus, Anastasia, Tigh, Laura, Sharon (Athena), Sharon (Boomer), Karl, HotDog, Kat, Racetrack...ok...pretty much the entire cast. Cally/Galen, Diana/Sam, slight Kara/Sam, Lee/Kara, Adama/Laura, HotDog/Kat, Athena/Karl.

**Summary: **Cally Henderson was never a 'normal' girl. She had a bright shiny future, she was going to be a dentist! But she became a deckhand, and her life changed ... for the better is yet to be determined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BSG or any of it's characters (except the unfamilar OCs). They are property of Ronald D. Moore and co.

**Warnings**: Some adult sexual refrences, drinking, drug use, violence, and swearing.

2

"Cally? Honey are you awake?" The sound of her mother's voice was mocking her in Cally's mind. She knew why Cally was locking herself up in her room . "Cally?"

" Yeah, mom, I'm awake." Cally called back. Her mom entered the room and looked at her daughter.

"Oh sweety…" Mercedes Henderson sat down next to her daughter on her bed and ran her hand over the young girl's head. "I'm sorry things aren't working out the way we had hoped."

"It's fine mother. Really." Cally rolled over to look at her mother and felt instantly guilty for being angry. There were tell-tale signs of crying and sleep loss on her mother's face. Cally shifted herself and gave her mother a hug. "Everything will be okay. So what if I have to join the Fleet to pay for dental school? It's not a big deal. I might learn some good things there y'know." Mercedes laughed lightly and hugged her daughter more tightly.

"Yeah, you will. And it's not as bad as everyone claims. It's actually kinda cool, being in the Fleet. Makes you feel a sense of pride." Cally smiled and pulled away.

"Well then, if my mother likes it, it must be interesting enough."

" Oh, your good." they both laughed. "I love you Cally. You're my angel girl."

" Thanks mom, I love you too." Mercedes got up from her daughter's bed and patted Cally's shoulder.

"Everything will be good. You'll get the money from the Fleet, you'll become a dentist, and you will become one of the most famous people on Caprica. But never forget what colony you came from."

"I won't forget Gemenon mom, and yeah, it's all good."

The end of the school year came along, and it was time for Cally to graduate. Lee and Zak came from their respective homes, Zak his training ship, Lee, the ship he served, to see the girl they thought of like a sister take the next step in her life. When they heard the news that Cally would be joining the Fleet, they were as excited as Diana.

" That's wonderful Cals, you'll like it." Lee said, proud of his friend for making the choice.

" Thanks Lee." Cally sighed, looking down at her diploma with a downtrodden expression on her face.

"Look…we know you never wanted to join the Fleet, but it really is going to be great, I'm sure you'll change your mind once you get there." Zak said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, it will be a great life experience." Lee added. "You'll be happy that you did it in the end. And hey, you'll get your money for dental school, that's a big plus."

"You guys will visit me right?"

"Of course we will Cals, did you think we'd just forget about you that easily?" Lee asked, shocked.

"I don't know, it's just…it feels like people are starting to forget who I am already and..oh Lee, Zak, I don't want to be forgotten. " Lee looked at her seriously and chuckled.

" Gods, Cally there's no way you will ever be forgotten. Don't worry." Lee said, smiling at her. "Now perk up, me and Zak are going to take you and Diana with us to dinner, we're meeting up with an old friend of mine from the Academy."

"Who?" Zak asked, curiously. "You have a lot."

" Kara Thrace…" Lee replied.

"Oh shit, I hope you guys behave. We hear things at the Academy about you guys. Of course, at least you two didn't pull off that stunt where someone managed to move all the training vipers to write 'You suck Tigh' on the training deck."

" Actually…" Lee rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding his little brother's gaze.

" Oh my gods, that WAS you?" Lee continued to avoid his stare. "Oh…wow I have a new respect for you now Lee." Lee chuckled.

" Thanks… I guess. So, let's go get Diana and go get something to eat. Sound good? We already asked your parents."

" Sounds great. This Kara sounds like an interesting person." Cally responded.

" You…have no idea." Lee smirked.

Three months into Cally's time at the Academy, she began to know what Lee and Zak where talking about. She was having fun learning the ropes about vipers and raiders. She , however, still had her heart set on dental school, and as soon as she earned it, she would be out of the Academy. It wasn't that she didn't like the school, honestly, that wasn't the case, but for Cally, when she had her heart set on something, she usually got it. Her friend Diana though…

"What do you mean I 'can't train to be a pilot' ?! You have GOT to be frakking kidding me!" Diana yelled at the dean of the school.

"I'm sorry Ms. Seelix, but our classes are fu…"

" Full my pyramid playing ass! This has to do with my colony doesn't it? It does! I know it. This is so unfair." Diana turned around to storm out of the room, Cally looked apologetically at the Dean, saluted , and went after Diana.

" Diana! Diana wait! What are you doing? Where are you going? Diana!" Cally ran after her friend at an amazing pace for such a small figured girl. "DIANA SEELIX STOP!" Diana stopped walking and Cally ran into her. "Gods Diana! Get yourself together! So what if you can't enter the school now? You can always try later!"

"No! No I can't! Don't you get it Cally? I'm being excluded not because they denied my request based on grades or experiences! I'm being denied because I come from Gemenon!" Diana let out a sigh of exasperation and stormed off towards the gym.

" Mother frakker…" Cally huffed.

"Now Cally, you know how swearing is frowned upon amongst the cavalry. If you went to war, maybe, but in the middle of a grand hall right outside the Dean's office? That's not a good idea." Cally turned around and smiled widely. Robert was standing behind her, smiling right back at her.

"Oh what would you know Bobby? You aren't a member of the Colonial Fleet."

"Ah, but I know protocol. And that was definitely not it." Cally stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"What are you doing up here? I didn't think there was a shuttle going and coming from Caprica to this ship for the next two days."

"Turns out knowing the Adamas gets you mad perks." Robert said, laughing. " All I had to do was say Lee's name, and they were all 'You know the Adama's? Oh, well look here, there seems to have been a cancellation of someone's ticket and there is, in fact, a space open on _Colonial One._' It was too easy."

"And you wanted to visit _Atlantia _because…?"

"Why to see my little sister of course! Why else would I be up here?"

"Her name is Katerina Jakeson , she's about yay high and has nice , long blonde hai…" Robert covered her mouth with one of his hands and she giggled.

"Shh! You're such a big mouth. I don't want her to know I'm here."

"Your such a baby."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to…hello Katerina." Cally saluted her fellow trainee happily and she returned the favour. Katerina was two inches taller then Cally, big green eyes, nice, well formed face, long, billowy blonde hair, and a backhand to boot.

"Hey Cally! How are you doing?"

"Absolutely wonderful. How about you?"

"Wonderful, thanks for asking. Who's this?" Katerina asked, noticing Robert.

" This is my brother Robert, you can call him Bobby if you like."

"Hello Bobby, m'name's Katerina. I'm from Troy."

"Hello Katerina. " Robert replied politely, shaking her hand.

"Well, Cally , you never told me you had a cute brother."

"He's cute?" Robert smacked her lightly on her left arm and she laughed.

"Sure he is. Say Bobby, want to go to lunch sometime when I'm on Caprica?"

"Sounds good to me." Katerina smiled.

"Wonderful. Well, Cally, I must leave you, I have training."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Cals! Bye Bobby!" Katerina disappeared down the hallway and Cally smiled.

"Oh shut up Cals."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"True." Cally smirked and hugged her brother. "I need to go learn how to shoot a gun , I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for awhile."

"Good, bye!" Cally waved happily to her brother Robert, who waved back, hiding what his real emotions were telling him…_I hope she'll be alright…_

A/N Yeah, I didn't mean to bring Galen in so early, so I rewrote this.


	3. Performance Evaluation

**Title: **It's My Life, and I'll Scream if I Want To.

**Rating: **T to possible M

**Characters/Pairings:** Cally, Diana, Galen, Lee, Kara, Sam, Adama, with appearences made by: Nicky, Jammer, Tarn, Socinus, Anastasia, Tigh, Laura, Sharon (Athena), Sharon (Boomer), Karl, HotDog, Kat, Racetrack...ok...pretty much the entire cast. Cally/Galen, Diana/Sam, slight Kara/Sam, Lee/Kara, Adama/Laura, HotDog/Kat, Athena/Karl.

**Summary: **Cally Henderson was never a 'normal' girl. She had a bright shiny future, she was going to be a dentist! But she became a deckhand, and her life changed ... for the better is yet to be determined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BSG or any of it's characters (except the unfamilar OCs). They are property of Ronald D. Moore and co.

**Warnings**: Some adult sexual refrences, drinking, drug use, violence, and swearing.

* * *

Wake up. Go to training. Shoot at the shooting range. Eat lunch. More training. Eat Dinner. Go to bed. Repeat. That seemed to be the story of Cally Henderson's life as of the last couple of years. She had learned how to fix the engine on vipers and raptors. She had learned what was good to get the oil stains out of your jumpsuit, and which ones might wreck the fabric. She had learned all the slang that is used on the Deck. She felt that realization dawning on her and it frightened her. She had grown to like what she was doing. She could appreciate the mechanics that were involved in fixing the planes.

Shit…she was in so much trouble now. She was supposed to go to dentist school! She was going to be a dentist! But not now. No. She made the biggest mistake of her life. She asked to be put on the list of people who wanted to work on a battlestar after their training was done. Shit. Shit. Shit! This wasn't good.

"Cals?" Cally snapped out of her revere to see Diana smiling back at her from across the bunkroom. "You ok?" No. No she wasn't ok. She had just ruined her life.

"Yeah Diana I'm fine."

"You're such a horrible liar." Cally looked at Diana with a cocked eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You have this look on your face, like the one I saw after we got on the shuttle to come here for the first time. That look of 'Gods what am I getting into?' You sure you want to join the Fleet officially? You're not going to dental school?" Leave it to Diana Seelix to see right through her.

"I…I don't know Diana. I've just become so used to this place, the mechanics behind the job." Cally sighed and laid her head back on her pillow. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"You've become a romantic to mechanics." Diana giggled lightly and followed suit, laying her head on her own pillow. "Oh Cals, I don't know what to tell you at a time like this! You've caught me off guard."

"I've caught you off guard? You're the one going on about romanticism and mechanics."

"Cals, Cals, Cals. Can you hear yourself?" Diana looked over at her, smiling. "You were talking about the mechanics before I was . You are the romantic here, not me."

"Psh."

"That's mature."

"Look who's talking." Diana blew a raspberry and Cally laughed. Typical Diana. Of course, Cally knew she was right, and she gave a short huff, and turned towards the wall. She didn't want to think about that right now. She wouldn't finish her training for months now.

"Cals?"

"Yes Diana?"

"Which battlestar are you hoping to get assigned to?"

"Dunno."

"You should try for Galactica."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because it's the best ship in the Fleet! _And _it's commanded by Mr. Adama, so there will be someone you know there, 'sides me. " Cally turned back towards her, curious now. "Plus, I hear the CPO is cute."

"Oh?" Cally's interest was definitely intrigued now.

"Yeah, name's Tyrol. Can't remember his first name. But anyway, I think you should try for Galactica, so I have someone to talk too."

"Ok, I'll ask about it."

"Good. Because we're getting picked tomorrow." Cally bolted upright in her bed, hitting her head on the bottom of the top bunk.

"Frak!" Cally rubbed her head, peeved. "Are you serious? Why didn't they tell us?"

"Didn't want us to freak out. There are going to be Chiefs from the 12 battlestars to watch during our training. See who they like."

"Great." Cally rolled her eyes. "As if our teachers breathing down our necks aren't enough, we have our future boss' watching us too?"

"I know, it's weird."

Cally didn't get much sleep that night, tossing and turning, wondering who would pick her to be on their crew. What if she wasn't picked at all? What if she got stuck there, at the stupid training ship forever? Oh gods….

"Cally? Cally wake up." Cally heard the soft sound of Diana's voice through the distance in her mind, and slowly, came to consciousness. Her bouncy friend had her long, brown hair in a braid , and was beaming at her.

"Wha' is it?" Cally mumbled, feeling like her eyelids would snap shut at any moment.

"Today's the day Cals! The chiefs from the battlestars are here! We're to go to our training and at the end of the day, they'll choose."

"Oh gods, that can't be today."

"Oh but it is. Now get your butt up and get dressed missy, or we'll be late." Cally stumbled out of her bunk and over to her locker. Her jumpsuit was the same standard hideous orange colour as everyone else's, but she still felt cheated in a way. Why couldn't the people pick a softer colour? Why not yellow? But no, it had to be a colour that made them look like frakking pumpkins.

Cally sighed heavily as she entered Deck 17 of the training ship _Orion _. She saw this guy she had grown to be friends with, Socinus, walk up to her, smirking like a cat who caught the mouse. He pointed to a group of men and women standing in the corner of the room, in civvies, with clipboards, looking out at the people in front of them.

"Civilians." he said, smiling. "Come to watch us train, like we're part of some frakking exhibit." Cally laughed inwardly. So he didn't know.

"I see. Well let's give them a good show then." Cally could feel her stomach turn, this wasn't good, not good at all. Oh she hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. But knowing her, anything was possible. Diana walked over to her with a schedule and whispered.

"Cals, see that guy over, there? The tall one with the dark, curly hair and a slightly disgruntled look on his face? " Cally nodded "That's the chief from Galatica. Jammer told me. His name is Galen Tyrol apparently. I hear he's a tough nut to crack. Picky. Which is understandable. He's the CPO of the Fleet's best ship. But I won't lie, it makes me nervous."

"Don't be nervous Di, that's stupid. The only thing you should be worried about is that we get separated. I can't do this without my best friend, I'll make an idiot of myself."

"No you won't. If anything I need you. You're acing all of your tests, you can fix a viper better than anyone here, you're gonna do great." Diana patted her friend on the shoulder and walked away to do her duties. Cally sighed and looked away. What was she going to do now? Everything was happening at the same time. She was graduating soon, she was under performance evaluation for a job, what else was going to happen? Her falling in love? Cally scoffed. Like that'd happen around here.

A/N The next chapter , Galen's coming in.


	4. Que Sera Sera

**Title: **It's My Life, and I'll Scream if I Want To.

**Rating: **T to possible M

**Characters/Pairings:** Cally, Diana, Galen, Lee, Kara, Sam, Adama, with appearences made by: Nicky, Jammer, Tarn, Socinus, Anastasia, Tigh, Laura, Sharon (Athena), Sharon (Boomer), Karl, HotDog, Kat, Racetrack...ok...pretty much the entire cast. Cally/Galen, Diana/Sam, slight Kara/Sam, Lee/Kara, Adama/Laura, HotDog/Kat, Athena/Karl.

**Summary: **Cally Henderson was never a 'normal' girl. She had a bright shiny future, she was going to be a dentist! But she became a deckhand, and her life changed ... for the better is yet to be determined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BSG or any of it's characters (except the unfamilar OCs). They are property of Ronald D. Moore and co.

**Warnings**: Some adult sexual refrences, drinking, drug use, violence, and swearing.

Chapter A/N: I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update this. School has been hectic. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

* * *

Cally flopped onto here bunk and sighed. It had been a long day. She heard the hatch open and looked over. She saw Diana come in, yawning but smiling. 

"Hey, how come you didn't stay to see which ship you were assigned too? " Diana asked, changing into her pajamas.

"Didn't see the point." Cally scratched the top of her head and yawned again. " Whatever happens, happens. " Diana kept smiling. "What? "

"We're on the same ship! " Diana squeeled " And we are on the _best _one too! Oh my gods I cannot believe _we're _on Galactica! " Cally looked up at Diana, eyebrow cocked. "We're set for life Cally! If we have _Galatica _on our résumés, we can get a job _anywhere_." Diana giggled.

"Ah frak, how lovely." Cally said sarcastically . Diana stopped dancing around the hatch, and gave her a very serious, stern look. " I'm sorry Di, but this wasn't my first choice for a career." Cally got up and got her suitcase out of the bottom of her bunk.

" It wasn't mine either Cals. But if we have to do this, _Galactica _is the place to be. " She grabbed her suitcase as well and began to pack her things. "You should tell your family. I'm sure your mother will be proud."

"I guess so." Cally sighed as she shoved a shirt into the suitcase. She looked around the hatch and felt a pain in her heart. She'd be leaving the place that had been her home for two years. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm gonna miss this place." Cally said. Diana looked around and frowned.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna miss it too." Diana yawned as she put the last picture frame of her sisters in her suitcase and shut it close.

"So when do we leave?" Cally asked, gathering up her pictures. One of them was of her and her family. Another one was of her cousins and aunts and uncles. The last one was cheerful. Two youngsters and a boy about twelve years old were staring up at her, smiling and waving. Her, Zak, and Lee. She missed her childhood dearly, but she knew everything would end up ok. Or at least… she hoped so.

" One week." Diana's bouncy happiness had returned and Cally kept looking at the photo of her and the Adama brothers. Would she see them again? Ah! She'd see Mr. Adama, he was the commander of the Galactica. Guess it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

\Although she felt like this wasn't her calling, Cally had to admit, as her shuttle neared the _Galactica _, she was excited. This could be a new beginning for her life. Who knows who she was going to meet? Diana had fallen asleep in the shuttle, and her head was on her shoulder. 

"Diana, Diana we're almost there." Cally shrugged her shoulder to wake Diana up. Diana's eyes opened groggily. "Hey there sleepy head." She smiled, and Diana smiled back.

"Passangers of the _Athena 23 _this is your captain Roland Kesenski speaking, we are nearing our destination of the famous battlestar _Galactica _, please gather your things and get ready to de-board. . I hope you've had a lovely flight." Cally grabbed her bag and suitcase, Diana in tow, beaming ear to ear. As the ship's gate was aligned, and the door opened, Cally took in a deep breath and walked down the pathway to her new home. Immediately she saw the familiar face of Mr. Adama smiling at his new crew members as they came down the ladder. It soothed her nerves a tad and she felt a little more at home.

"Welcome, deckhands of Galatica, this is the CPO Galen Tyrol, your boss. Treat him with respect, do what he says, and try not to back sass him." Galen blushed at Adama's last comment. There was this one deckhand that gave him a run for his money. His name was Tarn. Tarn still worked for him , but it was an odd experience for him, a subordinate acting the way he did. "I'm commander William Adama, and to my right is one of my lieutenants , Sharon Valerii and her ECO Karl "Helo " Agathon. Their raptor will be the first one you will be working on after you put your stuff in your room and get something to eat. Remember, work hard and you will be rewarded. " with that, Adama left them to the CPO, who looked at his new crew like he was a teacher observing a new batch of students. He was tall, about six feet, dark hair, he looked strong. _Not bad, not bad. _Cally thought.

"As the commander said, my name is Galen Tyrol, I am the Chief Petty Officer on this ship. You may call me Chief, or Sir. I will show you to your bunkrooms, then you can get something to eat. Soon as your finished , report to Deck 5 immediately . " He had a clipboard in his hands, and he was looking at them , like a head count this time. They walked down the hallways and as they walked, eight people every five minutes, left to a hatch, until all 34 were assigned. Cally dropped her bag onto her new bed and walked down the hallways of the _Galatica, _blindly looking for the mess hall. She became lost in thought. About her home, her old friends, her family. What was her family doing right now? Her mother was probably shipped out, her siblings were probably bragging about their sister working on _Galatica _. She guessed that was a big deal after all. Her mother's response to Cally's news was wonderful. It made Cally smile.

"Oomf!" Cally felt herself running right into a person, and falling backwards from the blow. She felt a hand grab her arm firmly and she looked up. It was the Chief. Oh great, that was a wonderful impression to make on your first day.

"Careful there, you're gonna get yourself hurt if you daydream in these halls." he was smiling. Gods he was smiling! Wait…was that good or bad.

"I understand Sir. Sorry for running into you. I uh…I can't find the mess hall and I…" The Chief was laughing now. "Excuse me Sir but it's not _that _funny." her voice was stern, which she was sure wasn't as affective as she thought it might be, do to the size ratio between the two.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Your right. It's not funny. I'm sorry. I was just walking to the mess hall actually. Care to join me?" Cally blushed slightly.

"Sure." They walked to the mess hall in silence, and Cally frowned as she looked at the food. What does one eat on the first day of a job? Especially one like this.

"Don't eat the bacon. I hear they get the meat from Picon, and there's a disease going around in their livestock." Cally looked up at the Chief and smiled.

"Good tip." she replied, laughing lightly.

"I always go with oat meal and toast myself. Something simple never hurt. " Cally laughed a little harder. "Something funny Specialist?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah there is. You act like a girl."

" Excuse me?" he tried to sound offended, but the smile poking through screwed that plan over.

" 'Oatmeal and toast' ? I'm sorry but that is slightly girly. Why not Eggs, oatmeal, potatoes, toast, _and _biscuits ? " The Chief laughed.

"Is that what you ate back in training?"

"Yeah, and it helped. All those carbs help with the energy. No wonder you appear gruff, you don't eat enough food."

"You are a wise ass, you know that right?" the Chief was laughing again. _Haha ! Ain't so tough with the laugh there buddy! _Cally thought.

"Oh proudly believe me. " Cally snickered. They took their food to a table near the back edge of the dining area and sat down. "So, how long have you worked here on _Galatica _?" Cally asked, picking up a piece of toast and putting preserves on it.

"Two and a half years, give or take." the Chief replied, grabbing a fork and starting in on the eggs on his plate.

"Do you like Commander Adama?" Cally grabbed the red bottle of ketchup and opened the bottle, pouring an odd amount onto her hash browns.

"Yes. He's a good , respectable man. I think you'll like him." Cally smirked "What?"

"I grew up a few houses down from him and his family. I'm close friends with his sons." Cally felt pretty damn proud of that too. The look on the Chief's face was priceless.

"Oh? Was he an interesting person?"

"You could say that. He enjoyed playing pyramid with me and his sons when he was home." Cally frowned slightly. _When he was home, once or twice a month. When he was gone, missing Lee's birthday and barely making Zak's . Hearing the Adama's argue outside their house when they came over for dinner. Listening to Lee and Zak pour out their fears to me of rumors that their parents were going to divorce when the yells got louder. _

"You okay Specialist?" Cally snapped out of her memory and looked back up at her boss.

"Yeah…yeah I'm good, I'm good. Sorry."

" It's ok. Just don't want one of my new workers to be down their first day. Doesn't bode well on my reputation as a CPO."

"Now look who's being cheeky?" Cally laughed.

" I'm looking at her." Cally made a mock sound of shock and through an abandoned toast crust at him. "Wow! I have a bratty subordinate in my hands! I should get you disciplined! "

"Kinky." The look on the Chief's face was priceless at this moment.

" You are going to be an interesting person to be around aren't you?" Cally smirked. "Oh boy, here we go again." Cally laughed.

" Well, I'm done." Cally said, standing up and sweeping some invisible dust off her bright orange jumpsuit. "Coming Chief? " she asked, smiling .

"Yeah. Let's go." The Chief got up and followed his new specialist to drop their trays off at the kitchen. As they walked through the halls to the deck, Cally felt herself relaxing greatly. _I guess this won't be so bad after all _. Cally thought, as the Chief opened the hatch to the deck. The lights blared into her eyes and she felt herself coming at ease as she smelled the oil and metals that went with fixing vipers and raptors.

_This is my home now. _

* * *

A/N So, whadda ya think? 


	5. Your Heart on Your Sleeve

**Title: **It's My Life, and I'll Scream if I Want To.

**Rating: **T to possible M

**Characters/Pairings:** Cally, Diana, Galen, Lee, Kara, Sam, Adama, with appearences made by: Nicky, Jammer, Tarn, Socinus, Anastasia, Tigh, Laura, Sharon (Athena), Sharon (Boomer), Karl, HotDog, Kat, Racetrack...ok...pretty much the entire cast. Cally/Galen, Diana/Sam, slight Kara/Sam, Lee/Kara, Adama/Laura, HotDog/Kat, Athena/Karl.

**Summary: **Cally Henderson was never a 'normal' girl. She had a bright shiny future, she was going to be a dentist! But she became a deckhand, and her life changed ... for the better is yet to be determined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BSG or any of it's characters (except the unfamiliar OCs). They are property of Ronald D. Moore and co.

**Warnings**: Some adult sexual references, drinking, drug use, violence, and swearing.

A/N Ok, I have a flashback of Cally's ex, trying to make her feel bad. I don't think every guy out there is this shallow. I'm just trying to make the guy a jerk. I don't want to offend anyone, so I thought I'd let you know beforehand.

* * *

Cally looked at the viper in front of her with a feeling of content. She had done well. She saw the CAG of _Galactica _walk towards her and she saluted.

"Sir. Your viper is ready for CAP sir." the CAG saluted back and Cally put her hand down.

"You do impressive work Specialist. What's your name?"

"Specialist Henderson Sir." he laughed.

"Do you have a first name Specialist?" Cally blushed.

"It's Cally Sir."

"Well Cally, I'm impressed. You'll be in the Chief's position in no time at this rate. " Cally blushed again.

"Well, thank you sir, but the Chief is doing a very good job running the deck sir, I don't think I could do much better. " Cally fidgeted with her fingers that were behind her back. She didn't want the Chief to be under her rank.

"Well you are a very loyal person then Cally. That's a good quality." He smiled. "Keep up the good work Specialist." Cally saluted him.

"I will Sir." The CAG left to get his helmet and Diana came over to her.

"So, was the CAG nice?" Cally nodded " Good. I would have painted the viper pink if he wasn't. " Cally laughed. Diana smiled. "So, it's been a year. How do you like it here on _Galactica_?"

"I like it." Cally admitted. "I like it a lot. It's nice. And have you met the new pilots on board?"

"Helo and Boomer?" Cally nodded "Yeah they're awesome. Helo's a nice guy and Boomer seems like a good person." Cally nodded again. "What do you think of them?"

"I like them." Cally smirked evilly. Diana's smile widened.

"You know something. Gossip. Do tell." Cally sighed and realized she probably shouldn't tell that the Chief and Boomer had started a thing.

"I shouldn't tell. It wouldn't be fair to…" Cally stopped herself. "No. I won't tell you."

"Aww come on Cally!" Diana looked at her with a sad puppy dog face. " Pwease?"

"No, Diana, it'd be rude. I don't want to disrespect the people involved, and I only found out about it by accident." Diana stopped her puppy look and then turned it into one of shock. "What?"

"Cally Henderson not wanting to share an interesting fact with her best friend? Who are you? Where's my Cals?" Cally laughed and shook her head.

"I guess I've matured Di. I really don't want to show disrespect. The people trusted me to keep the secret, and I will. I plan on doing just that. _Keep it a secret _. "

"Mature Cally is a spoil sport." Diana pouted. Cally snickered and shook her head. "So, lunch break, what'd you say you wanted to do?"

"Talk to the Commander about something that's been on my mind lately." Cally replied, putting her tools back into her tool box.

"Which is?"

"It's nothing to worry you Di." Cally shoved a screwdriver into her pant pocket and sighed. " I'm just…"

"No! No ! Cally you lied to me!"

"What? What do you mean?" Cally turned to a pissed off Diana.

" You said you liked it here! You lied! You're gonna go ask him if you can leave the fleet and become a dentist!" Cally gave Diana a deadpan look.

"It's not that at all Di. It's something different."

"Oh… ok then. Good. Well… I should go. Gotta finish something up. See you later?" Cally nodded. "Cool." and Cally was alone once more.

She took this time to take in her surroundings. What if she did want to leave? It's not like she leaving would affect anyone. She was just one deckhand, one specialist, one person in a sea of people. Her leaving wouldn't make much of a difference. Sure, the CAG might miss her work, but she was sure some other deckhand would become his quick favourite once she was gone. Diana would miss her, but Cally would write to her. She wasn't that important. Or at least…that's what she thought.

"Cally!" Cally spun around to face the booming voice. The voice belonged to the Chief and Cally jumped slightly.

"Yes Chief?" Cally asked, walking over to her commanding officer.

"Cally I need you to oversee the maintenance of the new raptor we just got in. I'm already swamped and the commander wanted me to do it, but I can't." Cally stood there, shocked. "What?"

"You're gonna trust me with that?" Cally asked, still shocked.

"Of course I am. You're my right hand. You're the only one I actually trust to do this job. I don't know what I'd do without you." Cally's heart skipped a beat.

"Well…thank you Chief. You flatter me." Cally smirked, and Galen had a smirk to match hers.

"Oh you know how I try so hard to Cals. "

"Of course you do Chief. Wouldn't get me to do any work otherwise." Galen laughed and handed her the clipboard.

"I know."

"Wow…big bird we have coming in." Cally commented, looking at the photo in front of her.

"Yeah. It's an important one too. New model. Can't afford to let anything slip up or the Commander will have my head."

"Geez Chief, no pressure huh?" Galen sighed and laughed.

"Sorry Cally . I didn't mean to scare you. I trust you completely. In fact…" Galen leaned closer. "You're the only one I trust anymore on this ship. The others have been weird around me lately." Cally frowned.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." Galen said honestly. "I think…someone found out…about me and Sharon and…leaked it out to everyone. Now …they think I'm gonna take special care of her raptor just because I'm going out with her. Which isn't true. " Cally nods. "You believe me right? That I'm not giving Sharon special treatment?"

"I believe you Chief. Don't worry. You can trust me." Galen nodded.

"Thank you Cally. I really don't know what I would do without you." He kissed her forehead and then quickly went off to continue his duties. Cally stood there, stunned. What exactly had just happened?

* * *

Cally looked at the punching bag in front of her, lost in thought. The sounds of the other pilots and deckhands of _Galactica _were blurred to her. Distant. What was going on? There seemed to be a lot of that word filling her mind as of late. _What_. What had happened back on the deck between her and the Chief? What was happening to her now, just standing there, staring dumbly at a punching bag. She was sure she looked like an idiot doing so. Why did it seem like her life was changing before her eyes…when nothing was _really _happening? Was she having a …revelation? Was she finding her 'place' in the universe? She sighed and decided to think about it later. She took a punch at the bag and it went flying away from her. She took another as she remembered the stinging words of her ex, who confronted her after graduation, but before she shipped out...

'_You'll never be worth anything. No guy will ever be seriously interested in you.' _

Another punch.

'_Look at you. Why would they? You've got a fairly flat chest. You aren't glamorous at all. You've got nothing going for you in the looks department.' _

Another punch, harder this time.

'_And lets face it. Your 250 IQ? Guys aren't impressed by that Cally.'_

Frak him. He barely graduated with enough credits as it was. Another punch sent the bag flying.

' _You've always been miss independent. How do you expect to get married if you don't let a man take over?'_

Like he was some frakking catch. He was an idiot. Let a man take over her life? Make all her decisions? Um…no. Another punch.

'_I'll be frank with you Cally. The only reason I dated you was because you helped me pass tests, and you were a little easy.'_

Her hardest punch yet. The bag went flying and hit the roof of the gym. The people looked around, trying to find the source of the loud crash, and saw Cally standing there, huffing. Pissed off. She heard someone whisper ' Isn't that one of the deckhands? ' 'Yeah. She's a tough one two. Doesn't take any shit from the Chief. I like her.' Cally smiled. She remembered her meeting with the Commander earlier…

'_Commander?' Cally peeked her head into Adama's quarters, looking for the gruff old man. _

'_Cally. Come in.' She spotted him, behind his desk, writing reports. Always a busy-body. 'What is it you wanted to ask me Cally?' Adama asked, looking up from the papers, setting his pen down, and taking off his glasses. _

'_I…well sir…I was wondering…my family… I haven't seen them in such a long time…' _

'_The Chief has submitted good reports about you. Says you're the only one he trusts with big projects. If you leave for awhile, he might fall apart. Things are hectic lately.' _

'_Make me feel bad why don't you?' Cally laughed, Adama chuckled. _

'_Could your family visit here?' Adama asked, going over to a table to pour himself something to drink. He held up a glass of water to Cally, as a gesture of asking if she wanted anything. She took the glass graciously, and sat down. _

'_Would you allow that sir?' Cally looked at her commanding officer questioningly. _

'_Of course Cally. You're like family to me. I'd love to see your parents again.' Cally smiled. _

'_Thank you sir.' Cally drained the rest of her glass and stood up. 'I must go now sir. I wanted to get some time in the gym before dinner.' Adama nodded. 'Talk to you later about the arrangements?' another nod. 'Very good. Thanks for everything.' Cally exited the quarters and smiled. Things were going ok she figured. _

'_Cally?' Cally turned around and saw no one there._

'_Cally?' again…no one there._

"CALLY!" Cally snapped out of her memory to see Galen standing there, laughing lightly. "Gone off to LaLa Land have we?" Cally blushed.

"Yeah. Just a bit." Galen smiled.

"I heard you crashed this into the ceiling." he nodded towards the punching bag.

"Bad memories."

"Friend?"

"Ex Boyfriend."

" An ex? Ouch."

"Yeah." Cally ran a hand through the back of her hair and sighed.

" You dump him or did he dump you?" Galen held the bag in place as Cally started a new round of punches.

"I dumped him. He was …trying to make the relationship go to fast." she punched the bag harder and harder. "Then…later…after I dumped him… he told me that he had only gone out with me to use my brains to past tests and…" she gave the bag a hard punch that sent Galen off his feet. " …sorry." Call blushed.

"It's fine. It's fine." Galen got back up and held the bag again. "What's the other reason?"

"Apparently…there was a rumor going around my high school that I was easy." Galen stopped her.

"Who would spread a rumor like that? You seem pretty tough. Independent. That rumor doesn't sound to accurate to me." Cally laughed.

"It was."

"What was what?"

"The rumor. It was partially true." Cally laughed again, bitterly. "I was in so much need to have someone love me. To have that connection. I wore my heart on my sleeve." Cally took another round of punches to the bag. "I got my heart broken…but I learned my lesson."

"And what was you're lesson?"

"Don't trust to easily. And don't , under any circumstances, wear your heart on your sleeve." Cally took a final punch and then walked over to the bench where she had put her gym bag.

"It's a simple rule of life Galen. If you want to survive with your sanity, don't be to vulnerable. "

"I'll keep that in mind Cally." Galen looked at her, a serious , stern concern crossing his face. Cally laughed.

"You know me pretty well by now right Galen?" he nodded. " Do I strike you as someone who can't understand the workings of the human heart?" he shook his head. " I've been watching the people around me, here on the _Galactica_…and _everyone _wears their heart on their sleeves." Cally gathered up her bag and sweater and began to walk towards the door. "Something to think about Galen." Galen stood there, by the bench, and looked at the door she had left through, pondering her statement.

A/N Wisdom Cally is fun to write! Lol. Please write a review. Won't take you but a moment.


	6. Past Secrets And Present Tensions

**Title: **It's My Life, and I'll Scream if I Want To.

**Rating: **T to possible M

**Characters/Pairings:** Cally, Diana, Galen, Lee, Kara, Sam, Adama, with appearences made by: Nicky, Jammer, Tarn, Socinus, Anastasia, Tigh, Laura, Sharon (Athena), Sharon (Boomer), Karl, HotDog, Kat, Racetrack...ok...pretty much the entire cast. Cally/Galen, Diana/Sam, slight Kara/Sam, Lee/Kara, Adama/Laura, HotDog/Kat, Athena/Karl, NEW ADDITION!! Karl/Boomer Angst!

**Summary: **Cally Henderson was never a 'normal' girl. She had a bright shiny future, she was going to be a dentist! But she became a deckhand, and her life changed ... for the better is yet to be determined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BSG or any of it's characters (except the unfamilar OCs). They are property of Ronald D. Moore and co.

**Warnings**: Some adult sexual refrences, drinking, drug use, violence, and swearing.

A/N Omg you guys I'm so sorry for not updating. In this chapter : Cally talks to Daddy Adama about her family visiting, and he tells her why it's important she stay on the Galatica. Helo points something out about the Chief's relationship with Cally that makes Boomer nervous.

A/N/N I've included some Boomer/Helo Angst in this chapter, for good measure.

* * *

"Commander?" Cally poked her head in Adama's quarters. Attentive. Unsure.

"Come in Cally, come in." Cally quietly shut the door and walked down the small foyer into the main living room. "Here to talk about the arrangements for your family?" Cally nodded. "Sit down." Cally sat, obedient, like a good soldier. "You seem a bit tense Cally. Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir." Adama gave her a 'I know you're lying look' "Bad high school memories while I was working out in the gym sir." Cally admitted.

"That jerk David again?" she nodded "If it makes you feel any better, I hear he's a janitor at the Picon Panther's Training field." Cally laughed.

"Are you serious sir?"

"Yeah. And drop the sir Cally. We're in private quarters." Cally nodded. He handed her a glass of water and sat down on the chair opposite of hers. " So, when would be a good time for you? For your family to visit I mean."

"Oh... well the Chief has me working pretty hard lately. I guess I might be able to get some time off next week though. If I play my cards right that is."

"Well then. I'll see if I can get your mother some time off from her rounds. We can have them stay in the guest quarters. You could give them a tour."

"Yeah, cuz they're so envious that I ended up a deckhand. They all knew I would. At least when ..." Cally stopped talking.

"It's ok Cally. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Cally nodded again. "You gonna be alright?"

"How can you be so sure Uncle Billy? It seems like lately...I don't know. I don't feel all that needed. I mean... the Chief, he considers me his right hand, but if you think about it... he'd get over it if I left right? He'd be ok."

"And what about Specialist Seelix?" Adama looked her straight in the eyes. "She's your best friend. How do you think she'd take it if her best friend left all of a sudden? She can't do this all by herself Cally. I think part of her sanity from being on a ship twenty four seven for the past two years, is having her best friend there with her. " Cally opened her mouth to talk, but he waved her off for a minute. "And I think you are wrong about the Chief too. I've seen you two work. He relies heavily on you Cally. You aren't just his right hand. You're his other half. He works better when he's working with you. You two having a working relationship stronger than any other I've ever seen." Cally felt flustered by his compliment.

"Is that so Uncle Billy?" Adama nodded. Cally was blushing. "Well I...I guess I never thought about it that way I mean..."

"I don't mean to pressure you into staying. " Cally cocked an eyebrow "Ok, maybe a little persuasion, but not pushing as much." Cally laughed.

"I know Uncle Billy I know. "

" But... the ship is running wonderfully and the classes are running better. And it seems like it all started when you started working with the Chief. I have also noticed both of you seem a bit more chipper."

"We're not...that way Uncle Billy. I can assure you." Cally felt her cheeks burn.

"Oh I know. I know. I wasn't implying that. I simply meant that you too have become such good friends, you seem happier that way. It's always good to have a good friend around. Gods know the Chief needs one." Cally eyed him questionably. "He's not everyone's favorite person. I mean sure, he's a good mentor, but he's a hard shell to crack. He puts up these walls around his heart and never lets anyone in." Adama got up and got the pitcher of water. He poured Cally some more before helping himself. "His parents...his father was a priest an his mother, a soothsayer... they were killed in an anti-religon bombing when he was about seventeen."

"That's horrible." Adama nodded as he took a drink from his glass.

"He told me all this his first couple months here. I found him in the hanger deck , looking at some statues of gods that a pilot had left on a table accidentally. He looked upset, and I didn't want any of my deckhands to be emotionally troubled." Cally nodded, taking a sip from her own glass. "He told me of how he always hated what his parents did. He told me how he always knew it'd get them killed someday."

"I can understand...sort of...how that feels. When Alex died in that car accident...I didn't know what to think. He was so young and..." Cally felt the tears rise inside her. No. She couldn't let herself think of her little brother. Not now. Not when she was trying to be strong, not show her weaknesses.

"It was a horrible tragedy. I remember." He got up and sat down next to Cally. She let the tears run as he gave her a hug. "It's ok. You have every right to cry. Just don't tell any of the crew members about this sensitive side, or my reputation here is ruined." Cally laughed a bit through her tears. "Big ol' tough commander. Bosses people around . Barks out orders in the C.I.C. . Feared commander, a strong commander. I'd like to keep that reputation. Can't let everyone know I'm a big softy underneath all that can I?" Cally shook her head.

" No Uncle Billy you can't. That'd be a tragedy." they both laughed a bit and sighed. "I'm feeling better now. Thanks." Adama nodded.

"So...next week. Tuesday perhaps? Show your family around, brag about your awesome job?" Cally nodded. "It's settled then. Now go to bed Specialist. You look like crap." Cally got up and gave a salute, but with a sad smile still gracing her delicate features.

"Aye aye sir! Wouldn't want us all to look bad, right sir?" he nodded. Cally laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Cally was in a considerably better mood then she was before. And it had become quite apparent. Although...not in the normal way. She was more confident that day. Barking out orders, taking control when the Chief asked her to. She felt good. She felt , for the first time in years, like she belonged. She belonged somewhere. To some group of people that she could communicate with pretty easily. She had found an odd sort of family in her fellow deckhands, and in the Chief. Especially the Chief.

Cally thought about what Adama had said, about them working better together than apart. And she couldn't help but wonder if the Chief felt the same about that. She thought she was being silly. She shook her head and smiled. The Chief , with his gruff exterior? He'd never admit it. Not to anyone. And she doubted he'd admit it to her. No. He was like Adama. He had a soft side, but that reputation, that gruff reputation, oh yes, it just _had _to be upheld. Cally found herself laughing and shaking her head. Men will be men. It seems like it's all reputation to them , especially in the military. Which, to her, seemed quite silly...considering your 'reputation' could be destroyed in the blink of an eye. So why try so hard to uphold it? She guessed it was a guy thing, and it was better to not try to understand it. She had more important things to think about then why a man's reputation was so important to them.

"So, Cally, what's the word on that new raptor that came in/? " Cally jumped slightly to see the Chief right behind her. Why ...how could he sneak up on her so easily? He was the only one who could. Cally was usually so...adapt to her surroundings... what gived?

"Maintenance is done. " She began "Engines were checked, electrical systems were checked. Everything is good to go. " The Chief nodded.

"Good, good. When your done writing up what ever it is your writing up, I need you to help me with the CAG's viper. There's this one part of it I can't get to at all, and your smaller in size then me, so I thought you might be able to reach it." Cally nodded.

"I'm actually done already. Let's take a look at that viper shall we?"

"It's right over here. You see that wire under the engine? It needs to be re-wired into the system but the space is to small, and I've tried several times, but I'm just too big." Cally laughed. "Are you making fun of my height and build specialist?"

"Yes, yes I am Chief." She smirked.

"Smart ass." The Chief growled.

"Oh come on. You know you love it. Now hand me that headlight and move." he handed her the small light attached to leather and she shimmied her way to the spot in question. "Shit." she looked at the 'repairs' the Chief had tried to do , blindly and in poor condition, she might add. "Chief, what in the name of Athena, did you do to this wiring system? " she peeked behind her to see...nothing. "CHEIF!" The Cheif's head popped into her view all of a sudden. "I said what did you do to this wiring system? It looks horrible. Don't tell me you didn't try to do it without any light. Thought you knew the system well enough?" The Chief hung his head a bit shamefully.

"Well I've worked on this viper for years and..."

"And you thought you could do it in a jiffy. You know it soooo well right?" He nodded. Cally sighed heavily. Men. "Whatever." she whispered to herself. " 'Oh, I'm CPO Galen Tyrol. I know this system so well I can do some difficult re-wiring without a light .' " she said , with a fairly good impression of his voice.

"I can hear you!" the Chief chimed in.

"Yeah, I know!" Cally called back. She could be cheeky that girl could.

" So...anything yet?"

"Almost got it." Cally called once more. With a careful click of a connecter for the two wires, the viper hummed. She shimmied her way out of the spot to see the Chief standing there...staring at her. "Chief...need I remind you , it's rude to stare at people?" The Chief blinked and looked at the viper.

"Sorry. It's just... that wire has been bothering me for hours...I'm just amazed I don't have to worry about it anymore." Cally laughed.

"Well, all it needed was a girl's touch." Cally said, a sound of haughtiness creeping through.

"I guess so."

Not far from where they were , Helo and Boomer were doing a check list for there pre-flight . Helo watched the little scene between Cally and the Chief and smiled. He thought it was sweet. The relationship between those two. Like a brother and sister. Or at least...that's what he told himself...for Boomer's sake.

"Cally and the Chief make quite a pair , don't they? " Helo commented to Boomer, who was at the front, checking off her own list.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking at the list with a rapt attention.

"I said Cally and the Chief make quite a pair. It's cute." Boomer looked up from her list and back at Helo.

"Is that so?" Boomer felt a bit of jealousy rising in her. What did he mean by _pair _? "What do you mean by pair?"

"Yeah. It's like watching siblings. They fight sometimes, but in the end, they work it out, and are back to teasing each other like brother and sister." Helo explained, finally finishing his list. "Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing Helo. I was just making an inquiry. You're the one who saw too much into my question. Maybe you should just mind your own business sometimes. Your questions can get annoying. Plus, it's not polite to stare y'know." Boomer snapped. Helo's jaw clenched. Fine. If she wanted to be a bitch , let her do so. Maybe she needed to cool off.

"Is that so? Well then, maybe I can just mind my own business somewhere else. I'm not flying with you if your going to be a bitch about a simple question. I'll have Crashdown fill in for me." Helo walked out of the raptor, furious.

"Wait, Helo!" Boomer instantly felt a wave of regret and guilt wash over her. She shouldn't have snapped at him like that. _Shit_. She thought . _Your giving yourself away Vallerii , you're making it too obvious that you have feelings for the Chief_. Boomer hit her head on a clear part of the console. _And your wrecking your friendship with Helo. You say you value his friendship...his honesty...yet here you are...snapping at him for no reason. _

"Lt.?" Boomer's head swirled around to see Crashdown poking his head in her raptor. " Helo said you wanted to try a new ECO out?" Frak. He was pissed at her.

"Um...well sort of. I thought Helo looked a bit...under the weather. Come on in." Boomer bit the side of her mouth through her lie. She heard a knock at the hatch again. Her heart rising, hoping it was Helo, changing his mind. Instead, the girl that caused her to snap, popped her head in.

"Sirs? I just wanted to advise you to be careful with the breaks. I tried to fix them, but they still seem a bit off." Boomer nodded.

"Thank you Specialist Henderson." Boomer was polite. See? She was being nice! She could be nice! Just...not to Helo it seemed. Cally nodded and stepped off the viper.

Cally walked over to the Chief and laughed as he was looking over some notes that had been handed to him by Seelix earlier.

" S'been two years and you still can't understand how she writes, can you?" the Chief nodded in defeat. "Give it here." Cally took the clipboard from him and scanned Diana's notes. After a few minutes of silence, Cally spoke . "She says that the wings on Lt. Speeder's viper need new parts do to a malfunction she believes happened when he almost crash landed last week. She also says that she looked inside the console and saw that he had been keeping a talisman in there...for protection she figured, and wondered if that was a good idea, since it might obscure his vision. Near the bottom she makes a note that the viper Tarn is flying needs a new coat of paint and the glass window needs to be replaced otherwise it'll break the next time he goes out. And she doesn't want to detail a viper that someone almost died in."

"Sounds like she knows a lot about flying." the Chief commented. Cally nodded.

"She wanted to be a viper pilot actually. But her family...they didn't have enough money to send her to the school. And then she began to sort of like mechanics, and when we both got transferred here...I dunno, I thought she got over it. But I guess not."

"The whole working class thing. Pilots beget pilots, deckhands beget deckhands."

"Do you really believe that Chief? That what our parents do determines what we will do?" Cally almost said 'Unlike you, you ain't a priest, or a soothsayer.' But she caught herself in time. She knew all too well the demons that lingered in that comment.

"No." he replied simply. "I think it's a crock, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is. You know it. You just have to be willing to do it." Cally countered.

"It's not that easy Cally. The way the system...the government works...It'd be suicide."

"Says who? The colony rule book? "

"And the Quorum of Twelve." he countered.

"Ah. I see. The all mighty scary Quorum." The Chief looked at her in amazement. She had guts.

"Yeah." He said back. "The all mighty scary Quorum."

A/N I know it isn't too much...but it's late where I am. I'm tired. And I have to get up in eight hours. So, I hope you liked the chapter! The purple button awaits!


End file.
